


Hot Damn!

by CurlyAkemy



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Rizzle Cuteness, fun times, hot damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAkemy/pseuds/CurlyAkemy
Summary: Just our girls relaxing with a couple of beers... maybe a hot tubThis was written because of a prompt on the Rizzles FB page. It's a little longer than the one I originally wrote. I wanted to play with it some more and here we go. My first (posted) Rizzles Story. No specific time line, but does talk about a couple of incidents from the show. Rated M for language and some adult situations. Nothing too graphic...yet. Please Review. Be nice.





	

 

 

 

Jane was sitting on Maura's couch with her right arm draped over her eyes, and her feet up on the coffee table. The day had begun at 7 that morning, and it was now close to 10 at night. Thank God she and Maura didn't have to work the next day. With the help of Korsak, they had wrapped up their last case with a nice shiny little indictment. Now the day was over, and her head was throbbing. All she wanted now was a cold beer, and a warm bed. Maybe even a warm body next to her… She heard Maura in the kitchen. _A certain ME's body would be perfect._

Something cold was gently pressed to Jane's forehead. She uncovered her eyes to see Maura holding out a beer for her. _Wish one granted._ Maura took a seat next to her and handed her the beer. With a hand on each of Jane's shoulders, Maura motioned for her to turn around. She gently moved the brunette's hair out of the way and began rubbing the Detective's temples.

"Long Day, Detective?" Maura teased in her ear. Jane snorted at the lame joke. She moaned when hands worked their way down to her shoulders. Jane leaned forward to give better access.

"Relax, Jane. You caught the bad guy. He's behind bars. AND we don't have to work tomorrow. Relax."

"I know." Jane moaned again as Maura reached the middle of her shoulders. "Thanks for the beer, Maur. You read my mind." _Thankfully not all of it._ Maura found another pressure point, "Oh, Maura. Right. There."

Maura gasped silently at the sound of Jane's voice. The raspy voice that was already extremely arousing to her, had just uttered those four wonderfully exotic words. Maura's heart sped up a notch. She contemplated stopping, but she cherished moments when she could touch Jane like this too much. She didn't want to let go.

"Fuck, Maura. That feels amazing."

Another shot of arousal shot throughout her body. She had to say something to stop things nicely, and cool things down. She remembered a new slang phrase she had learned from Frankie. She was positive that it was going to use it in the correct context and went for it. "That's what she said?"

Jane froze, then pulled away to face Maura, "What did you just say?"

Maura giggled like a child that had just said their first curse word. She succeeded in distracting Jane, and move their bodies apart for a moment. "I heard Frankie say that to Detective Korsak the other day. Vince was saying something about Kiki not finding somewhere to stick her-"

"Do me a favor and don't finish that sentence, Maur." Jane lay back against Maura and they both reclined on the couch as she took a swig of her beer. Jane closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of Maura wrapping an arm around her and across her chest. The other hand playing with her long black curls. "I do believe my little brother's been a bad influence on you, Maur."

"Oh, don't be cross. You're still my favorite Rizzoli." Maura said as she kissed the side of Jane's head. _Sure. You can cuddle and kiss her head, but far be it for her to feel how she affects you. At least the sexy groaning stopped._

"Better be." Jane sighed as she leaned into the Maura more. Adjusting, Jane felt a small pain hit her lower back and she shot back up. "Uh, man. I wouldn't be so frickin' sore if I didn't have to tackle that SOB." She leaned back again slowly and whined, "I'm beat. I don't think I want to move from this spot ever."

"Well, I know you're tired when you forget to take your shoes off before putting your feet up on my coffee table."

"Shit! Maura, I'm sorry." Jane made to move, but Maura stopped her.

Knowing it was a bad idea, Maura doesn't know what possess her, but she kneels on the floor next to Jane. With delicate petite fingers, she begins moving a slim pant leg up to reach the zipper on the side of the Detective's boot. Jane is transfixed as the zipper is slowly slid down her calf. The right, then left boot, came off with equal attention.

It had to have been one the most arousing sight and feel combination Jane had ever experienced in her life. Then, as if that weren't already enough to make her hyperventilate, Maura began rubbing her heel. _Holy shit._ "Maura you don't have to-"

"Shh" came a quick reply from Maura. "You know what you need?" Jane could think of a couple things. "You need a dip in a hot tub."

"That sounds amazing but you don't have one." Jane was trying hard to restrain her traitorous body from reacting to Maura's touches.

"Umm…" Maura stopped rubbing.

"Maura…" Jane sat up as Maura joined her once again on the couch.

"I might have splurged a little on something." Maura took Jane by the hand and led her toward the back door.

They each put on the house slippers that Maura had bought them in order to stop Jane from walking around barefooted. They walked around to the backside of the house that used to house a storage shed. The shed was gone and in its place was small Jacuzzi.

"When did you get this? I never saw it come in." Jane lifted the cover to feel the extremely inviting warm water.

"When we were in LA last week. I had Angela oversee moving that retaining wall, and installation. I had them put it back here to allow for some privacy." They removed the cover together. "Did you… want to… get in?" Maura sounded a bit nervous, but Jane was oblivious.

The Detective was too preoccupied with the thought of soaking her sore body in the hot water. "Hell ya, I want to get in! But I don't have a suit here. And I'm not wearing one of yours. Those bikinis were made for the rack of the Gods there, not me" Maura motioned to Maura's chest.

Maura actually blushed. _Going for it…_ "Well, the tub does come with power jets. And when you turn them on, you really can't see below the surface."

_Where is she going with this?_ Jane raised an eyebrow at her. "Why Dr. Maura Dorthea Isles. Are you, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, suggesting that we, gasp! Skinny dip?"

Maura walked a short distance away to hide the blush that reached her cheeks. "I am simply pointing out that we need not be modest. We've seen each other in different stage of undress before. And it would be beneficial to release some of the muscle discomfort. Not to mention-"

"Maur." Jane stopped the blonde with a hand on the small of her back, and turned her around. _Naked Maura in a hot tub aside,_ "You had me at power jets."

* * *

It's true that Jane and Maura had been around each other in some nearly naked form on numerous occasions. There was that bio-hazard scare in the morgue, where they had to strip down completely, AND in front of other people. There were all the trips to spas. Shopping and trying out clothes. But sitting naked two feet from each other, in what boils down to nothing more than a large bath tub? Bubbles or not, this would be different.

Neither one of them was backing down though. Not after months of riding this thin intimate line. They both wanted that line to disappear and take hold of what they truly desired. But they were both too chicken to take that first step. Jane knew she loved her best friend more than anyone on this earth that wasn't kin. She found herself wanting to spend more time with Maura than any of their other friends or family. Even when Jane _was_ with her family or others, Maura was usually with her anyway.

They both agreed that nothing beat staying in, though. Just the two of them enjoying a drink and dinner together. If they weren't too exhausted, they'd go crazy and even watch some TV. And when they were truly feeling adventurous, they'd have dessert.

Instead of heading to the Dirty Robber or out to dinner, the two of them often found themselves curled up together on Maura's couch. Jane would watch TV with her socked feet up on the coffee table, on one end of the couch. A pillow would be propped on her side with Maura leaning on it, reading. One of Jane's arms wrapped around her.

Or they'd switch and Maura would be sitting up and watching a documentary on the migration habits of insects. Jane's head would be resting on her lap while reading, or simply enjoying Maura's fingers running through her mane. It really didn't matter what they did, as long as they were close to each other.

They had always been "those kind of friends." They always seemed to be physically close to each other. As if they were going to whisper into the other ones ear. They could improvise while working a case and interrogating a suspect. Or while playing a joke on a friend. As if it were all rehearsed, they seemed to know what the other was thinking to create a scene. Like that memorable day that Jane had taken Maura in her arms at Giovani's garage.

That was the first time that Jane had held Maura in such an intimate way. There had been sparks between them before, but that was the first explosion Jane had felt right down to her core. After that, she would constantly lose herself thinking of holding Maura like that again. She had held the blonde so close, she felt as though she was inhaling her very essence and forget Giovani was even there.

Maura remembers gasping quietly when she had felt Jane's arms enfold her. Their hips pushed together, and Maura swore that she had never truly felt turned on in her life, before that very moment. She had felt Jane's breathe on her ear and her knees almost gave. She tried to convince herself that this was all to show Giovani that they were both, indeed, taken. But when she caught a glimpse of Jane's face, she knew it wasn't a game.

She knew immediately that the flash of anger in Jane's eyes had been pure jealousy, and she loved it. Maura had begun to question if her best friend was completely oblivious to her attraction. That moment in Giovani's garage, she couldn't help but indulge a bit and rotated her hips back against her best friend.

She had known for some time, that Jane had a small obsession with two main parts of her body. She had caught Jane zoning out while staring at her breasts on more than one occasion. Of course Maura played into it, and would often wear short cut dresses around her. Jane would usually pretend to have a sudden epiphany on a case, and run from the room. Not to mention the many times she's caught Jane staring at her ass. The thought made her rotate teasing hips against Jane again.

Jane felt like she had been walking around all day, juggling 12 odd shaped pins. Between work, her mother, Giovani and his "You Lookin' Hot," and Maura's incredibly short blouse. Her temper and hormones were completely off kilter. When Giovani's intentions toward Maura became more obvious, Jane's emotions exploded into one quick act. Like a caveman, she had grabbed what was hers and pulled it away from the threat. She felt bad instantly and wondered what Maura must think of her… until she felt hips sway back into hers. At first she didn't believe it was intentional… but then it happened again. She wanted Giovani to disappear ten times more than when she had arrived.

* * *

They went in the house to change. Maura directed Jane into her bathroom, where she kept an extra robe. Looking at herself in the mirror, Jane took in her disheveled appearance. She opened up 'her drawer' in Maura's bathroom and pulled out a brush to run through her hair and pull it up into a ponytail. She undress and reached for the robe on the door. Apparently she had not closed it all the way, and the door swung open a crack. Her eyes caught a flash of Maura's beautiful porcelain skin, standing naked by her bed. Maura had just started to pull a robe on, but Jane still saw the gorgeous form before it was covered in silk.

"Jane, I'm going downstairs to get us some towels and waters." Maura called out as she headed toward her door. "Or did you want a Gatorade?"

Jane exited the bathroom in her cotton robe and house slippers. "How about another beer?"

They headed back downstairs together, "Absolutely not. Drinking alcohol in a hot tube can lead to extreme dehydration. Not to mention the dangers of having glass near the-"

"It's ok, Maur. No beer for Jane. Gatorade it is." Jane stopped her google-speak, with an arm around Maura's shoulders. "I'll grab the drinks, you get the towels."

Jane placed drinks on the counter and noticed a birthday card with a kitten and a birthday cake. She opened it and saw Maura's writing dedicating it to someone named Bobby. "Hey Maura, who's Bobby?" Jealousy appeared slightly before Jane thought better. The card was a bit juvenile after all.

Maura entered from the laundry room with two towels. "Oh, that's for Marcy's son. You know, the single mom next door. Bobby was over here the other day when their cat got into my yard. He's a very bright young boy." They headed outside to the Jacuzzi, "I bought him this card and a remote control helicopter."

"How come I didn't get a remote control helicopter for my birthday?" Jane pouted. "That sounds ama..." Her words fell. As did Maura's robe. "…zing." Jane watched _Gloriously Naked_ Maura climbed into the hot tub.

Maura knew Jane's eyes were following her body, and took her time putting her hair up and submerging herself in the warm water. Maura smiled at Jane's open mouth expression, "Jane. In order to experience the muscle relaxing benefits of the Jacuzzi, you need to- Get. In."

"Right…" Jane drew out the word as a thought occurred to her. _Is Maura messing with me? The backrub. The shoe removing and calf massaging. And now. Naked hot tub time. Party of two. No way._ Jane dropped her robe and went to slip into the water. _Well, two can play at that game._

As soon as she sat on her sloped side of the bench, Jane was putty. She had a jet hitting her neck, one at her hip, and another on her legs. "Oh my God, I'm in heaven." Jane dunked her head under the water and let her whole body bounce up to float on the surface. She knew she with the close proximity of the Jacuzzi, she was basically displaying her entire body a foot or so in front of Maura. She felt no embarrassment, as Maura had seemed to have been toying with her, and turnabout was fair play.

Maura's eyes dilated at the sight of Jane's body floating in the water. Her naked body lay flat and on display in front of her like a sexy all-you-can-eat buffet. _Oh, my._ Her eyes took in Jane's long, lean and muscular body. The tension was visibly draining from her beautiful amazon.

Maura cleared her throat, "You know, Jane. This is only the lowest setting on the jets too. They go two notches higher. Did you want more power?"

"Please, sir. May I have some more?" Jane replied, still floating on the surface with her eyes closed.

Maura giggled, "You actually know Oliver Twist?"

"Was that the cartoon with the lost kitten in New York, and all the singing strays?" Jane sat down on her bench just in time to watch Maura leaned over the edge of the tub, to turn up the jets. "Hot Damn." Jane muttered.

"What?" Maura said turning to look over her shoulder at Jane. That little turn gave Jane a side view of Maura's generous breast.

"Nothing. I said it's kinda hot. The water." Jane quickly lied.

"Oh, did you want me to turn down the heat?" Maura leaned back over the edge, exposing her complete backside.

"God, yes please." Jane sighed in a whisper. _She's trying to kill me. God, I'd give anything to kiss those cute little dimples on the small of her back. I'd kiss all the way up her curves, while running my hands all over those hips and that gorgeous ass._ Jane shook her head and closed her eyes again. _If I can't see it, I can't be tempted by it._

"You know what this reminds me of, Jane?" Maura took her seat again. "That episode of Xena. Where her and Gabriel take that hot bath together."

Jane giggled, "You mean the one where they, um, 'loose the soap' in the tub? See now aren't you glad we marathoned Xena?"

"Yes, yes. I did end up loving it. You were right. I just had to get over all the historical inaccuracies." Maura handed Jane a water.

"It's Fiction, Maura. It's not supposed to be accurate. If it was, than Xena and Gabriel would have lived happily ever after in Amphipolis, where they ran a lesbian B&B." They shared a laugh.

"I must say that the sub-textual content in that show, makes it obvious that they were lovers. Although I believe women can be loyal to each other, and completely intimate in every way, but sexual. I've read it in numerous translations of ancient texts. Especially in women of power. Cleopatra. Eleanor Roosevelt…"

"Yeah, but did any of those women sacrifice themselves for the other? Did they risk their lives? Did they die, come back to life, die again, Say 'I Love You,' and then die again? No. Only Xena, and only for her Gabby. No one risks their life repeatedly like that for someone unless they're in love with them." Jane dunked her head in the water.

It struck Maura that the last statement summed up their relationship over the years as well. She thought of all the times Jane had risked her own life for hers. How many near death experiences had resulted with them consoling each other? How many times had Jane defended her and stood by her? Jane had even taken on her own mobster father. Maura hesitated only for a brief moment before saying, "You mean like you and me, Jane?"

Jane looked at Maura's serious expression. "What do you mean?"

"It's like you, Jane. I've lost count of how many times you've put your life on the line for others. You've always put yourself in danger to protect your friends and family… especially me."

"Yeah. Well I protect my friends and family, and you are both, Maur."

"Thank you, Jane. I feel the same." Maura made sure Jane was looking at her. "But I believe you said that 'No one risks their life repeatedly for someone… unless they're in love with them.'" Maura would not break eye contact with Jane.

_Where is she going with this?_ Jane thought."You're my best friend, Maura. The bestest friend I've ever had." Jane said honestly, trying to avoid Maura's questioning gaze.

"Best, Jane. Not bestest." Maura teased to lessen the tension, and was rewarded with a slightly sarcastic smile. "And you're my best friend too, Jane. You are the only person I've ever met that knows my quirks and expects my google mouth, and doesn't go running. You've made me a part of your life in ways no one ever has before. Not even my own parents. Adopted or not." Maura's face fell a bit.

"Hey we both know your parents never extend their emotions further than to describe art or science. And don't get me started on Doyle and Hope. You are such a strong, funny, quirky, lovable, and beautiful woman."

Maura regarded the brunette. "You think I'm beautiful?" Maura nodded her head to her shoulder. A move that made Jane's heart skip a beat whenever she saw it.

"Come on, Maur. I'm always telling you that you look like a super model. You're gorgeous." Jane gulped.

"So you think I'm gorgeous. You think of me as family. And your best friend." Maura closed the distance and sat down right next to Jane. "And how many times have you risked your life for just me, Jane?"

Jane gulped. "A couple of times."

"Jane." Maura took the bottle away from Jane and set it aside. "Jane I want to tell you something, and I want you to listen and not talk for a moment, ok?" Jane shook her head and tried to calm her heart as Maura's closeness began to affect her. "Jane, I love you. I love your family. I love your iron will. I love your undying loyalty. I mean, who else on this earth would take on Paddy Doyle and shoot the bastard, all for me?"

"Yeah, well. That made you not talk to me for a while." Jane lowered her eyes.

"I was confused, Jane. No one had ever taken a risk like that for me before. And it made me confront some really heavy feelings that arose from those couple of weeks I didn't talk to you." Maura took Jane's face in both her hands and raised her head to meet her eyes.

"What did you realize?" Jane said, taking a silent risk and slipping her arm around Maura's waist to pull her closer.

"You know exactly what, Jane. You feel it too. I know you do. And you need to know that I feel the same way. But, Jane, I need you to say it first. I want to take this next step with you so badly, but I don't want to push-"

"I'm in love with you too, Maura." Jane interrupted her. "I've been in love with you. But it was too crazy to think anything could come from it. It was this crazy dream that I knew could never come true. It wasn't worth loosing you over if you didn't feel the same. But you're right. I risked my life for you because the thought of not having you in my life was just not something I wanted to experience."

Maura's face had brightened. She gave Jane a loving smile and said, "I'm in love with you too, Jane. I've never, in my life, let anyone in as much as I have you. You are more than my best friend. My idea of heaven on earth, is sitting in yoga pants on the couch next to you and watching TV. I love that you come to my office when you feel you need a time out from work, or a case, or your mother." They both laughed. "I love that you let me take care of you. I know how hard it is for you to let your guard down in front of anyone. I love that I'm the one person you come to be yourself, and I love that I can be my true self around you."

"You love me?" Jane's breathing was escalating.

"No, Jane. I've always loved you. But somewhere down the line I realized I was _IN_ love with you." Maura cupped Jane's cheek. "Completely."

Jane pulled at Maura's hips and moved her to sit astride her lap. "So we're in love. With each other. Like, for real?"

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and leaned in for a kiss. They held each other firmly and exchanged slow kisses. "Keep kissing me like that, and yes. We. Are. In love." She initiated another slow kiss. "But we need to take things slow. I don't need you running away."

"Take things slow? Maura? I'm naked. You're naked. And on my lap. The last thing on my mind is running anywhere away from you." Jane placed her hand on Maura's cheek and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She ran her other hand up and down Maura's naked back.

Maura was forcing her body to stay still on Jane's lap. "I take it you're staying the night since neither of us works in the morning?"

"Only if you make me breakfast in the morning."

"Mmmm… Eggs and fruit?" Maura said as Jane rotated her on her lap to straddle her legs. "But no potatoes, Jane."

"But, I LOVE potatoes." Jane said as she ran her hands up and down Maura's naked legs and sides.

"I thought you loved me." Maura arched her back, inadvertently pushing her breasts out of the water and close to Jane's face.

"I do. And I love these." Jane kissed the tops of Maura's breasts and up her neck. Her hands had rotated to cup Maura's ass, making her arch in her lap even more. "I can't believe I'm finally touching you like this."

"Mmmm… Keep that up and you can have all the potatoes you want." Maura took Jane's face and brought it to her chest again, urging her to take what she wanted. "Anything you want." Maura's next breath was a deep gasp as Jane took her right breast in her mouth.

"Good. That's what I thought." Jane kissed the nipple she bit and then did the same to the left one. She kissed up to Maura's right ear, and then placed a kiss on her cheek. She pulled back a bit "I love you, Maur. We can go inside and snuggle on the couch, watch some TV. We can soak a little bit more and go to bed. We can do slow if that's what you want. I've waited this long just to hold you and tell you I love you. Hearing you say it back is all I need."

Maura kissed her again, and this time nipping at her lip. "Take me inside, Jane."

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write a one-shot story that included the following items: A pair of shoes. A Gatorade. A photo of a cat. The phrase "But, I love Potatoes!" And a Dicken's Novel.


End file.
